


Just The Way You Are

by jvngwheein



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvngwheein/pseuds/jvngwheein
Summary: "You are perfect, just the way you are.”





	Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Since there is a scarcity of dahmo fics in this world (which is unacceptable imo), I thought I would contribute a short story that came to mind when I was listening to Bruno Mars today. Please comment let me know if y'all like it and if I should write more or something idk, it's greatly appreciated. (Btw the TWICE members don't live together in one dorm in this fic).

Dahyun tried to catch up to Momo who had ran out of their car as soon as Dahyun pulled up to the parking lot. Momo went straight for the elevator before Dahyun could even turn the engine off. Dahyun locked the car and ran off after Momo who was already inside the closing elevator. 

The one elevator in their apartment was painfully slow so Dahyun took a glance at the stairs and shook her head to prepare herself for the climb. Her head was pounding but she had to get to Momo, fast. When she reached the 7th floor, Momo had just closed their apartment door. Ignoring her burning lungs, she punched the code in and followed. She saw Momo wipe her face as she walked into their bedroom and slammed that door. Dahyun calmed her breathing a little and walked towards their room. Her heart ached when she heard Momo’s sobs echoing from inside. Dahyun knocked softly.

“Honey?” Dahyun tried to hold back her own tears. Hearing Momo’s sobs broke her heart. She leaned her head against the door with a soft thud. “I’m sorry for what they said. You don’t deserve this.”

Momo cried harder after hearing Dahyun’s voice. She was there when management harassed her about her body and told her to lose weight. Momo had always been confident with the way she looked, especially after she started dating Dahyun. Momo would feel like the most beautiful person on Earth because of the things her Dubu said to her. Her management thought otherwise.

They were hinting at it for a while but Momo ignored it. She didn’t tell her members about it, because she knew how they would react. They would fight everyone at their company and comfort Momo until the day she died. Dahyun would literally kill everyone at their label if she heard. But today, her manager decided to blow up on her after practice, right when Dahyun had showed up to pick her up. They were so harsh. Thinking about it made the tears come even more. After hearing Dahyun’s soft voice, Momo wanted to be close to her. But she was so embarrassed.

“Baby, please open the door. I’m sorry.” Here Dahyun was, apologizing, even though she had nothing to do with it. Momo got up from their bed and walked towards the door. She leaned against it and slid to the floor. She just couldn’t stop crying. Momo felt Dahyun’s body slide down the other side of the door to join her.

“Momo, my love, what they said, it’s not true. Please don’t believe them. Not a single one of our fans have ever called you fat, I can swear it with my life. All they want is for you to be healthy and happy. Baby, that’s what I want too.” Dahyun talked slowly and softly. If Momo wasn’t against the door, she probably wouldn’t have been able to hear her quiet voice. 

“You are beautiful and amazing and perfect and absolutely gorgeous. I love every part of you. Every. Single. Part.” Dahyun emphasized on each individual word. “I hope you do too.” Momo sniffled and tried to stop her years with no avail. She knew management lied to her, but the words still hurt. Momo loved the way she looked. She loved the way Dahyun looked at her.

“Please, baby, open the door.” Dahyun tried again. Momo just sat and quietly listened to Dahyun’s breathing on the other side. Her sweet Dahyun, the love of her life. Momo sometimes thought about what she must have done in her part life to deserve a person like her.

Momo could tell that Dahyun wanted to punch her manager in the face by the way her knuckles were turning white clenching the steering wheel. But Dahyun would never do anything to jeopardize Momo’s dream of being a singer. They both knew how much happiness singing and dancing brought to her.

Momo felt more tears thinking about all the love and support Dahyun had given her. She then quietly got up and swung the door open. Dahyun hit the floor with a thud but then scrambled up like nothing had happened.

“Momor-“ Momo didn’t let her finish. She ran into Dahyun’s arms and wrapped her arms around her neck to collapse her whole weight onto her girlfriend’s. They both fell on to the floor with a slam. Momo’s fall was completely cushioned by Dahyun’s body while Dahyun felt the brunt of the fall. But she figured she deserved to feel a tiny part of the pain Momo was feeling.

Momo raised herself slightly to look at Dahyun’s misty eyes, “Hi.”

“Hi.” Dahyun replied, pushing Momo’s hair behind her ear so that she could look at her face. She used the pads of her thumbs to gently wipe away her tears. “You… are so beautiful.” Dahyun whispered out. “Never let anyone tell you otherwise. Hirai Momo you are the most ethereal person I’ve ever laid eyes on. You are perfect, just the way you are.” Dahyun tightened her arms around Momo as she buried her face into Dahyun’s neck again.

“Thank you. I love you.” Momo murmured against Dahyun’s skin, loving the way Dahyun kissed her forehead. “Stay, please.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Dahyun replied, rubbing Momo’s back comfortingly. “I love you.”

Momo soon fell asleep, exhausted from practice, head tucked perfectly into Dahyun’s neck and shoulder. Dahyun maneuvered Momo so that she could get up and pick her up at the same time. Her back was probably bruised by now, but she just took a deep breath and somehow stood up with Momo sleeping in her arms. Dahyun may be shorter than her girlfriend but she could still lift her up.  


She carried Momo to their bed and laid her down gently. Dahyun quickly texted their Twice groupchat to let them know that Momo was okay, she knew how worried they must’ve been. Sana was already texting her ways to burn down their company to the ground but Dahyun decided to let her unnies deal with that. They would probably help her do all the burning. 

Dahyun changed into something more comfortable and since Momo was already in comfy clothes, she didn’t wake her up. Momo’s practice outfits were basically all of Dahyun’s oversized shirts. Dahyun turned the lights off and grabbed a cold pack from the fridge before getting into bed. As soon as Dahyun got into bed, Momo was in her arms. 

Dahyun held Momo as close as she could, wishing she could protect her from everything the world threw at her. She knew Momo was strong and would be able to handle it but she would forever be protective of her girlfriend. Dahyun would do anything for Momo, even nearly break a tailbone. 

Momo was worth it.


End file.
